Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker was a playable character in The Jedi Temple Game and The Sith Temple Game . He will appear again in the War on Middle-Earth . Jedi Temple Game Anakin was played by PindaZwerver in the Jedi Temple game. He was the Master of the Sith and worked together with Sith Warrior Plo Koon and Senate Commando Captain Tater's assistant to to kill the Jedi. They succeeded in getting the Jedi to vote for Jedi Inspector Mace Windu on Day 1, and Koon successfully killed Kit Fisto on Day 2. Plo Koon was killed on Day 3, leaving Skywalker the only Sith. He managed to stay alive through Day 4 and trick the Jedi into having his Padawan Ahsoka Tano arrested. But on Day 5, he was voted off by his old Master Obi-wan (Siblings) and Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos (Zinga). He was arrested by Tater then. But Tater's Assistant was still alive and tried to assassinate Yoda but Tater sacrificed himself. Obi-Wan and Vos killed the Assisstant, killing the Last Sith. And Anakin as well as Koon remained in prison forever. The War on Middle-Earth Anakin Skywalker will be a participant in the Army of Isengard. He will not yet have Darth Vader armor. Sith Temple Game Darth Vader was played by Gamma Siera in the Sith Temple Game. Darth Vader was an innocent Sith Lord in this game, not a traitor. On Day 1, There was a giant fight between Sith Master Gandalf, and Jedi Master Plagieus, both accusing the other of being Jedi. Vader, along with Sith Bomber Savage Opress and Sith Protector Asajj Ventress wrongly believed Gandalf was a Jedi but were really being manipulated by Jedi Master Plagieus, Jedi Warrior Galen Marek, and Jedi Janitor Revan. Gandalf, as well as Darth Maul and Count Dooku tried to change Vader's mind, but could not. After Gandalf's arrest and execution, Plagieus ordered Marek to kill Vader to confuse the Jedi. Marek removed the breath mask of his former master, killing him. Haters of the Jedi series Anakin appeared in the intro of Haters of the Jedi 3, he was shown dueling Yoda in front of his son Luke. When Luke and Leia were born the council expelled Anakin from the Jedi order and didn't allow him to see Luke again. This drove Anakin mad. Eventually he was so angry that he decide to walk into the Jedi Temple and do anything he had to do to get to his son. Yoda stopped him and the two dueled. But Anakin wasn't strong enough and was forced to retreat. He later went into hiding after the destruction of the Jedi temple, because the Mandalorians considered him to be a Jedi and after founding the Grey Jedi Alliance with the help of Paros Muna he was put on the top of their most wanted list. After escaping execution Anakin spoke to Pindus and convinced him the grey Jedi weren't like the members of the former Jedi order. Later on the grey Jedi joined Pindus group to fight the Emperor. Category:Characters Category:The Jedi Temple Game Category:The Sith Temple Game Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:The War on Middle-Earth Category:The No No Name